kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon
'' '' Bio Daisuke Yamamoto was an infant around the time of the plane he and his family were on crashed in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Daisuke the sole survivor. He grew up as a wild child, living off the land under the name of "Amazon". However, Daisuke's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres a village in search of the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Daisuke for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, thus allowing him to use the Armlet's power to transform into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he died. Though in the first half of the series, because he was isolated from any human contact as a child, Daisuke could not speak coherent Japanese and say only a few words. But through a child named Masahiko he learned to cope with the culture shock and to speak proper Japanese. Moves *A: Monkey Attack *← or → + A: Amazon Somersault *↓ + A: Wild Combo (Rider Generation 2 only) *A (Mid-jump): Great Slash *L+A: Super Great Slash Quotes Generation 1 Stage 1: Amazon vs General Shadow Before the battle General Shadow: You have become Shadow's opponent, Kamen Rider. General Shadow: I'm disappointed my old enemy won't appear, but it can't be helped. Amazon: Amazon too, dislike fighting…. But still fight! For everyone! After the battle General Shadow: Of course, you won…This is what was told in the fortune…. Amazon: Why, you, assemble? Amazon, want to know…! General Shadow: Fufufu…This is merely a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! Stage 2: Amazon vs the Neo Organism Doras Before the battle Doras: I beat you guys up, and I win the game, won't I…… Amazon: Game? Doras: If I annihilate you guys, I will become the strongest. Amazon: Amazon, "strongest", don't really understand…. Amazon: Amazon fight, for friends, and for everyone!! After the battle Doras: Uuuu…..I….lost….? Doras: No, I can still fight! I don't want to go back yet….!! Doras: I'm the ultimate life form!! JUDAH!! Amazon: You need….not power, but friends… Amazon: Amazon, think so. Stage 3: Amazon vs Apollo Geist Before the battle Apollo Geist: I am Apollo Geist. I got tired waiting for you, Rider! Apollo Geist: As the chief of the secret police for G.O.D., Apollo Geist: I will reign judgement upon the lot of you, and obtain the world!! Amazon: Police…!? Amazon, no do wrong thing! Amazon: It smells bad, your side…!! Amazon: Amazon, fight!! After the battle Apollo Geist: This defeat is regrettable, but… Apollo Geist: warriors and fighting and ambitions are just like the lot of you… Amazon: Judah… what? Amazon: You, follow, why…? Apollo Geist: He's merely a scientist…. Apollo Geist: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to cross time. Apollo Geist: That's why we follow every one of his rules. Amazon: Rule? Apollo Geist: We are to come out here and beat every Rider until the last one, and then the organization... Apollo Geist: can rule the future world where the Riders have disappeared. Apollo Geist: ...Whoops. I spoke too much, huh. It looks like this is it, apparently. Stage 4: Amazon vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadow Moon: I am the Century King of the Gorgom, Shadow Moon! Amazon: Shadow….Moon? Shadow Moon: I only fight for one reason… Shadow Moon: To settle things with the Black Sun….that is all… Shadow Moon: If I defeat all of you bastards, that wish will also come true. Amazon: Amazon, can't let you beat….! Amazon: Masahiko, Mogura,….wait for Amazon! After the battle Shadow Moon: It seems my showdown with the Black Sun will be postponed. Shadow Moon: I'll be waiting in my original time; you tell him that. Amazon: Amazon tell Kotaro. You, Kotaro's friend. Amazon: Why fight with Kotaro…? Shadow Moon: There is only one Creation King in the world. Shadow Moon: He and I are determined to fight for it. Shadow Moon: Tell the Black Sun not to take Judah's powers lightly. Shadow Moon: He is not just a scientist…. Amazon: Judah's….powers….? Final Stage: Amazon vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Rider. Judah: I am the one who invited you here, Judah. Judah:I am terribly sorry you had to travel all this way, but… Judah: You will all disappear as scheduled. Amazon: Us, erased…? Why!? Judah: You are all an existence that will become a turning point in history. Judah: If they all disappear at once, I wonder what will happen…!? Judah: I want to know that… I want to know, and it's unbearable! Amazon: …Amazon, difficult thing, can't really understand… Amazon: Thing Amazon knows, just one! erasing everyone, won't forgive!! Amazon: That's why, Amazon, fight! Fight, stop you!! Judah: …Once when I was caught up in committing crimes of time, I… Judah: met a man who called himself a "Time Policeman"… Judah: and had gained technology from all across time… Judah: I was able to understand how they worked. At the first glance of that technology! Judah: Do you understand what this means? Judah: I met with those guys, and obtained it!! Judah: From now on, I will torment the Riders with the powers of the evil organization!! Generation 2 World 1: Amazon vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Amazon: Amazon, fight you?….Why? Ouja: ……Because it's driving me crazy! There's no other reason!! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Amazon: Fighting, not thrilling….Fight really bad! Ouja: It doesn't matter what you say…..I'm satisfied….. Ouja: This time….I'm really gonna perfectly….burn up…… World 2: Amazon vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! Amazon: Amazon, don't understand….you guys, wish, be heroes too. KickHopper: That kind of simple thinking could have changed us…. KickHopper: But we can only live this way of life! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: A little more and we would have been given a new body… PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Amazon: New…..body? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Amazon vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Amazon: Fight other Riders, strange!! Amazon: Amazon don't fight friends!! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Amazon: Who, Amazon and friends, make fight? World 4: Amazon vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Amazon: Thing….must do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Amazon: Everyone, not die, good thing? Eternal: Yeah, it's a wonderful thing! You know what I'm talking about, right!? Eternal: Well, everyone will drop dead and stop being humans! Eternal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Amazon: You, no good thoughts. Amazon: Amazon…..know! Eternal: Is that so? …..Then just try to stop me!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Amazon: Goura…..controlled you guys, bad guy….! Amazon: Amazon…….Goura, won't forgive!! World 5: Amazon vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Amazon: Rider power, horrifying, not true!! Amazon: You, wrong! Amazon, stop!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Amazon: Amazon have lots of friends. Amazon: Kamen Rider, sad, not true!! Amazon: Goura…..bad guy! Amazon won't forgive! World 6: Amazon vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Amazon: Goura's words, lies! Don't believe them!! Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Amazon: Why!? Amazon don't want to fight! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Amazon: Nothing, complete…..This fight, nothing! Amazon: Goura, won't forgive! Amazon stop you!! World 6: Amazon vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my greatest soldiers be defeated!? Amazon: Amazon, came to Japan, made lots of friends…. Amazon: Masahiko…..Mole….. Amazon: But Amazon could not protect Mole…… Amazon: Amazon not lose another friend! Amazon: So, can't lose! Amazon protect everyone!! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Amazon: Amazon, everyone, friends, protect!! Trivia Gallery daisetsudan.png|Super DaiSetsudan! setsudan.png|DaiSetsudan External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders